


Patton’s Prisoner

by Dopple_Girl



Series: Sander Sides Royalty AU [1]
Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Deceit - Freeform, Modern Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopple_Girl/pseuds/Dopple_Girl
Summary: Patton always goes down and talks to the prisoners that have been sentenced to be executed. However, this prisoner is quite ... lets just say different for now.





	Patton’s Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> Sander Sides Modern Day Royality AU (Mainly because I can’t do Historical fiction because this is an accurate representation of me.) that’s been in my head that I literally can’t get out of my head. Will probably write more, but here’s a thing that I binge wrote before I forgot.

This wasn’t a new thing for Patton.

Everyone called him Morality for a reason; he was the “heart” of the royal family. A big heart that he was willing to share with literally anyone. So when he started to head down the dungeon stairs, nobody questioned it. He’d always go down to talk to all the people who were about to die. Often times they needed a hand to hold or just someone to talk too. Sometimes Logan would come down as well, just because his heart usually blurred his rational thought when claiming someone was innocent (although there have been a few instances where he was right.).

Each wooden step creaked underneath his weight. He’d have to do something about this place one day, when he had the time and resources. But it was a dungeon, not a five star resort. So the conditions remained subpar at best. He walked past the rows of cells with rusted doors and tiny windows if they were lucky to have them. Most were empty and some had people he’d talked to before, but they were not his concern. It was the man in the second to last cell he was here for. He was newbie.

Patton didn’t say anything right away as he parked himself outside the door. The thief, as that was one of the many things he was charged with, currently had his back to him. All the prince could see was his patched together hoodie and disheveled brown hair. Hands in pockets, head down, back to Patton.

“I don’t want to talk right now, Patton.” The man spat, his voice sounding eerily familiar. Patton was taken aback by it all as the other man adjusted his position. He crossed his legs, putting them up against the wall behind him, and draped the rest of his body across the floor.

“How ... how did you know I was here?” Patton asked hesitantly, creeping closer to the bars with caution. “And who it was? How did you know I was not your executioner?”

“I’ve grown accustomed to being acutely aware of my surroundings at all times. I also do my best to remember every little detail, like how you do this with everyone for as long as you could remember. Plus I’m set to hang on ... Thursday, I believe? I don’t know, I never could get the hang of Thursday’s.”

“Okay. Do you ... you need anything?”

“Only something you’d probably never give me.” The man paused, a short silent descending over the two before he spoke again. “My phone with my headphones. My anx ... my stress levels are through the roofs right now and I want something to calm myself.”

“That’s understandable.” Patton replied, with some hesitation. It’s no doubt he heard the word Anxiety nearly slip from the criminal’s lips, and he found it weird that he would try to take it back. He had a feeling why, so he decided to press further to confirm his suspicions. “Any songs in particular you like?”

“There’s one I really want right now.” He started, gesturing with his arms for emphasis. “It’s a split version of Panic! At the Disco’s song This is Gospel where in one ear they have the album version and in the other is the official piano version. It’s this perfect little thing that’s just so stimulating because there’s just so many parts to it.”

“I’d have to listen to it one day.” He tried to. He remembers that song. The other had shown him it once.

“There’s more. I saw once, also on Tumblr but I found it on YouTube later. Not usually my thing, Top 40’s, but this one guy just combined all of them to create this absolutely amazing song. One of those two songs is preferable, but I could also go for some Evanescence right now. I could always go for some Evanescences.”

“Virgil?” Patton blurted out, before involuntarily covering his mouth. He didn’t mean to blurt that out so soon. He wanted the other man to keep talking. He hadn’t seen Virgil this talkative in so long; usually he just shut himself out from other people’s lives. But he didn’t do that right away.

He brought his legs down off the wall and off to his side. Continuing the rolling motion, Virgil oriented himself so that he was finally facing Patton. And the latter could finally see it. The well worn half smile, the bags under the eyes masked by eyeshadow, the pain in his eyes. Patton was hitting himself that he didn’t see it.

“I’m shocked that you didn’t recognize it sooner.” He said, before dropping his tone down to a murmur. “I’m surprised none of you did.” Patton’s heart filled with guilt.

“Listen, I will fight you.”

“If it’s any consolation, I feel like I’m being threatened by a butterfly here.” Vigil said as he stood

“How could we have noticed you were in front of us?” Patton gripped the bars tightly, almost squishing his face between them at this point. “You ... someone was next to us who looked like you. Who was that?”

“I’ll give you three guesses. Probably only need one.” Patton thought about it before a minute before he figured it out. You could practically see the lightbulb pop up above his head.

“Deceit.” He snarled.

“We have a winner.” Virgil said, flopping onto the cot he was provided. He pushed himself up, half his back resting against the wall.

“So ... what now?” Patton asked.

“Like I’d know. I’m not glass half empty; I’m glass halfway down the hall. There’s no way I’m getting out of this, Pat. Not this time.”

“There’s got to be a way!! We ... we can reverse the decision! That’s possible, right?”

“Yeah, if I can convince 4 of the five of you that I’m innocent. But Deceit, sorry, ‘Virgil’ is never going to let me go free and he feeds to Roman’s ego so well that the stubborn prince is in no way going to change his mind. That’s that even if I figure out ways to convince Logan and Thomas.” Patton’s face sank alongside his heart and the rest of his body to the floor. His back turned on Virgil, determined to not let the other see him cry.

“There’s ... there’s got to be a way.” He choked out, vision now beginning to blur. “There has to.” Patton soon felt a hand on his shoulder: Virgil obviously in a gesture to try and comfort him.

“I’m sure there is.” He said. “And if anyone is going to figure it out, it be you.”

“I know. I know. Just ... we can’t let Deceit know. This needs to stay our secret for now.” Virgil nodded, though he wasn’t sure how long that promise was going to last. There was a chance, a small one but still a chance, that Deceit didn’t already know and that his influence over the members of the castle wasn’t entirely that strong. But it had been some time since ‘The incident’ and the switch, so if he only knew how much time it would be helpful. Virgil had stopped keeping track of the days. “Virgil?”

“Hm? Sorry, I missed it.”

“I asked if you could sing for me.”

“Oh, I don’t ...” He began to protest, but Patton was persistent.

“I love the sound of your voice. I don’t heard it in a while. And I want to make sure it’s you. So please? Just anything.” Virgil sighed. It was one of his fundamental weaknesses: he could never say no to Patton. So he began singing a song that he knew and Patton knew and really everybody knew. But it was filled with utter lies that they knew weren’t true but Virgil sang it anyways. Because it was for Patton, the ultimate optimist, and he couldn’t bear to see him cry.

_“Don’t worry about a thing.  
‘Cause Every little thing is gonna be alright.”_


End file.
